Gravity
by Lifeless-Insanity
Summary: Songfic - A reflection on Gwen's cause of pain, her addiction. Song: Gravity Artist: Sara Bareilles. Based on a Contemporary Number from So You Think You Can Dance.


**Gravity**

Even though Gwen knew it was wrong, she always found herself coming back. Coming back to him…

_Something always brings me_

_Back to you_

_It never takes too long_

She was happy with Trent. But she needed him. It was as if he had some sort of power over her, a controlling sensation. All of a sudden she would feel alone, once again.

_No matter what I_

_Say or do_

_I'll still feel you here _

'_Till the moment I'm gone_

He could see inside of her, and she would act as if he was controlling her. She was nothing without him.

_You hold me_

_Without touch_

_You keep me_

_Without chains_

She wanted him. She wanted to be with him, she was in love with him. But she couldn't show her love without showing the pain that was flooding inside of her.

He gave her his love, and his power. But he also used this against her. It was like an addiction.

_I never wanted anything_

_So much_

_Than to drown in your love_

_And not feel your rain_

She knew it would be better to go on without him, but if she even dared to leave, he'd block her way. He was her iron cage, locking her inside of his trap of mixed emotions.

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment_

_Into your Gravity_

Yes, he was Duncan. Although he appeared as her friend, he wasn't. But yet he was not her enemy, nor her lover. He was her sources of power. But she knew she could stay strong without him, or at least, she thought so.

_Here I am_

_And I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm _

_Supposed to be_

But her plans to defend herself were no secret to him.

_But you're onto me_

_And all over me_

But through all this, Gwen stood tall and stood like a stone through the harsh elements Duncan threw at her.

She was addicted to him, to his power and love that would energize her, nourish her, yet sail right through her.

He could make her strong, yet weak. Happy, yet devastated.

_Oh, you loved me_

'_Cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that_

_I was strong_

She was no match compared to him. She wasn't a hero, but instead a prisoner. A victim, but the worst part was…….. That she realized it all before her eyes and had no idea how to stop it.

_But you touch me for_

_A little while_

_And all my fragile_

_Strength is gone_

She needed to be cared for, and although she hated what was happening, she loved every second of it. He was like her drug.

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment_

_Into your Gravity_

She knew she could get through it, she knew she could do it. She could defeat him, but a part of her said no, that she needed him.

_Here I am_

_And I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm_

_Supposed to be_

He had a tight grasp on her, never willing to let go, but if Gwen could break through, he wouldn't have any trouble trapping her again.

But she never had a problem fighting back.

_But you're onto me_

_And all over me_

He was exactly what she needed, protection, power, and love. But she knew this wasn't healthy, she knew she had to stop. She knew it, but how could she?

She loved him and needed him, but he was slowly killing her.

_I live here on my knees_

_As I_

_Try to make you see that you're_

_Everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

She wanted him to set her free. She wanted a purpose in life, a happy life. He could give her everything she needed except one, her happiness.

But she was addicted, and she could never leave his side.

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I_

_Can't seem to let you go_

She knew that he was only hurting her, and she'd cry herself to sleep knowing her addiction will never leave her.

Her teardrops she cries now and ahead in time will resemble the times she lived through her life of ups and downs without a second thought, without even trying to quit.

_One thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me_

Through blood, sweat, and tears, she would continue to fight for life, love, but she knew she was too weak to win this one.

_Down_

As Gwen curled up on her bed, thinking of the messes she was in, she cried, tears creating a pool around her. She looked at her arms, coated with a mix of tears and blood, and sighed.

_You're keeping me down_

_Yeah_

She could never stop what she had started. She was in too deep.

_You're on to me_

_On to me_

_And all over_

She shut her eyes and began to sleep, knowing she'd be happier this way. And when she would wake up, she would never have to face him again.

_Something always brings me_

_Back to you_

She was addicted to him.

_It never takes too long…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
